Struck
by AnswerTalker
Summary: a young girl on her own with a not-so-great past gets pulled into an adventure with none other than Zeno and Dufort, to hunt down someone she knows all too well. OC/dufort- rated M for language and future lemons my first story so it may suck a little.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- my first story so be gentle with comments~

STRUCK written by answertalker CHAPTER 1

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" 'crap crap crap crap crap not again'. I thought as I ran down the alley as fast as my legs would carry me. I rounded a corner and took a short cut to the main road where they wouldn't dare try anything even if they could catch me.

I sighed,' that's the second time this week, luckily once your caught you learn not to a second time, I could probably be a star runner on the track team. If I was in school that is, which is kind of hard when you don't have parents, but whatever'.

'My names Kayla, I've been on my own in this backwash town for three years. I'm almost five feet tall, short brown hair, and I'm almost fifteen. But it's not like anyone cares'.

I started down the road toward the woods. 'My parents' I thought, my mood turning dark 'was killed by those things. I have no idea what they are but I've been seeing them more and more lately.'

'They mostly look like kids, but then another person would show up with a weird looking book. They have strange and dangerous powers. I was able to get away but my ma and pa weren't'. I fought back tears.

As I'm reminiscing I make it to the path leading into the woods. A turn here and there I get to a cozy little spot by the creek with some of my things hidden there. Yep, home sweet home.

"heh heh" I wake to hear some chuckling and I bolt right to my feet, yep more mad skills I learned over time. "Well, well, little missy thought you could get away" it's still night time and there's three guys. 'Crap, no one will hear if I yell, and if I can't run I'll have to fight. But I'll lose for sure AGGG CRAP'.

I'm about to say something all smartass and try and run but I have a feeling there is someone watching us so I stay and don't move. 'It feels like one of those things, they always have a certain aura to them' I think, and just as I thought someone jumped down from one of the over-hanging trees.

"Hey" one of the sleaze bags said as I slowly backed away not able to see them in the dark, and definitely not wanting to be there at the time. I then hear an EXTREAMLY creepy laugh and a quiet voice saying some words that made no sense, zaker or something like that. And if they're presence didn't give away that they were what I thought they were it sure did when the entire area lit up with a white lightning completely engulfing the men. For once I didn't run. I hid, I mean COME ON, LIGHTNING! Today is not my day.

I hid in the bushes hoping, praying they'd leave. But, as I said today's not my day and I might have ticked off karma or something. I heard that laugh and everything went black.

'My head hurts' was my first thought before opening my eyes and when it did I wish I didn't. I was leaned up against the tree everything still intact. But, I was face to face with the person the lightning came from, or should I say 'people'.

The smaller one looked to be about six; he had silver hair lavender purple eyes and was wearing what seemed like a dress with a bow. I probably would have laughed, except the expression on his face scared the shit out of me, sharp pointed teeth in a sadistic grin. The other one was probably taller than me by a head or two, pale skin and similar colored hair spiked up, and intense blue-green eyes, normal looking clothes. But unlike the child, instead of a creepy expression he had none at all, just blank. And of all things they were both staring right at me, I swear I could've shit myself. But before I could even scream or do anything the six year old was up in my face asking questions at a pace I couldn't keep up with. "What" I say but he ignores me. "WHERE IS HE? IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD BITCH!" 'Good god… what the hell is going on….. I thought… he was six…. right? "HEY IDIOT, ARE YOU DEAF? ANSWER ME!" I now got out of my drowsy state and answered back full force. "GET OUTTA MY FACE, I HAVE NO IDEA IN HELL WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yep; remind me to never ever yell at a six year old again. He kicked out and I hit the tree that was three trees form the tree I was leaning on. He was definitely one of those monsters I've been seeing around. "BITCH, HOW DARE YO..." "Zeno" I heard the other one say in a monotone voice. "Fine" said the other. Ok now I am really confused so I'll just stop thinking for now. The kid turned back to me looking somewhat calmer. "ok listen now because I don't like to repeat myself" oh I so wish I could stab his ego right now "we're looking for someone, we sensed he would be here but apparently not, we know he knew the men that were here and it looks like they know you so either you tell us where he is or you lead us to him, GOT IT!" ok I am still ridiculously confused "who?" "His name is Derrick something-or-another like the leader of the guys that were here" oh god….. My face was probably even paler or going green by the look he gave me. I started to tear up as I tried not to remember the night I was caught while running through the alleys.

I calmed myself down enough to ask more questions. "wh... why are you after him" " To kill him" "why, and I want a detailed answer!" he did surprisingly, he gave a short, limited version of the momodo battle and described how this man had a momodo that they had to get rid of him before he interrupted their plans, which he decided not to explain. I was stunned into silence about everything, the battle, the fact I finally knew what kind of creature killed my parents, and the joy that someone would try to kill him…

"So now, where is he?" "I don't know" I finally said he started to get angrier "but I could try to take you to him?" I said in a half question. He and his partner got up and walked away the white haired demon motioned for me to follow him. 'Oh god… I probably just stepped into it, big time.' END CHAPTER 1

A/N- I know it's crappy but it'll get better, hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

STRUCK CHAPTER 2

Zeno pov-

'DAMNIT! I HATE THIS! That girl is so infuriating but as Dufort said earlier she's the only one who can get us to this guy. I wanted to go myself but Dufort said it would be better if we do it in secret. I just hope the weakling isn't as much trouble as I think she is.

Kayla's pov-

We were waking to god knows where in one of the most awkward silences ever if you ask me. "Hey, weakling, what's your name?" choosing to ignore that weakling comment and to wanting any broken bones I said "Kayla" "well then this is Dufort" he said gesturing to the silent book keeper "and I'm Zeno" he finished.

Before he could say anything else what I guessed was another so called momodo jumped out and challenged them. And before I could even move Dufort walked out in front of me pulling out his book. 'Um… ok. Just stay calm Kayla' "BERZEEMETH" the guy shouted "zaker" the lightning broke through his attack and hit them successfully burning his book. 'Wow… that looked like it hurt, a lot.' "Weaklings" murmured zeno. "You see, that's how it's done" he said obviously feeling proud of himself. Dufort just put the book away and kept walking.

After walking around awhile zeno claimed "well rent a room here, get some supplies and continue tomorrow humans." Great I'm actually kind of tired but I still think he needs to stop being all high and mighty.

"Dufort go get the room, me and the weakling will get some supplies." 'Ok, he is pushing the envelope now.' We start walking "when we get to the store you need to get everything, I'll give you money. Also I demand you get yellowtail" "fine, but start calling me by my name and not weakling or human." "Ha-ha, like that'll happen." "Why you… you know what whatever, I don't care anymore." "Good, now when we go anywhere don't blow our cover and just act normal." "Yeah cause a little albino boy in a dress is completely normal" "IT'S A MANTEL YOU SIMPLE-MINDED RETARD" he got even more pissed off when I laughed, but he had to hold in his anger when we walked into the store.

Now I know he said momodos ate more than humans but this is ridiculous. The entire cart was filled with fish and hot dogs I just grabbed a few things for myself but not THAT much. "OK, let's go check out" I said, wanting to be finished. When we got to the counter, there was a little old lady working there. "Oh hello, is this your child he's adorable." "…" 'What did she say?' I look at him and he looks so pissed but doesn't want to blow his cover and stayed silent. 'Perfect I can humiliate him without getting hurt. He did say to act normal so saying he's my kid instead of a momodo could count right?' "Why yes, of course he is my child" I say grinning at him. Oh yeah, my plan is definitely working. Of course, right after I said that Dufort walks in and over to us. "OH and he must be your husband!" well shoot… Dufort just looks at me, and then at Zeno, then at the lady "yes" he said plainly. Crap this turned around a lot faster than I expected. "Oh how lovely, he looks just like you two, are you expecting anymore." Oh… my… god… Zeno's trying so hard not to laugh too loud. This lady must be blind too, HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE US. I started to blush when I thought into her statement; a lot, only making Zeno laugh more. "Um… uh…" I tried to come up with something. "We're working on it, we have to go now" ok after hearing Dufort say that so calmly I probably looked like a tomato judging by how loud Zeno was laughing drawing more attention in the store than we needed. We started walking back. Zeno laughed the whole way there. I think my face went to its normal color when we got there. Zeno's laughter died down a little.

We opened the door to a little apartment "Ok, there's only one bed room which is mine so you and Dufort can share the couch" he said still laughing about the earlier predicament. Dufort shrugged and carried the stuff to the little kitchen. I soon followed after glaring at Zeno, there was a lot of stuff and Zeno decided he couldn't carry any. 'Honestly how does he live with that kid all the time' I thought.

I decided to take a shower after putting away the food, so I could think. Once the water was hot enough hoped in. 'why did I react like that in the store, I just met them, it's not like I know him enough to like him or something. 'I thought but I stopped thinking when my thoughts started leading elsewhere. I got out and dried off and slipped my clothes back on. To my dismay Dufort was waiting to shower apparently, and was standing outside the door in nothing but boxers and a towel over his shoulder. 'Wow… just… wow' I could feel my face heat up and I hurried out. Zeno was on the couch eating a fish raw, Pac-man style, and he started cracking up when he saw me.

A bit later we went to bed, Zeno got the bed I let Dufort have the couch to himself and I slept on the floor. I really didn't want to sleep near him after today. I was luckily tired enough that I fell asleep almost immediately. END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm sorry if it goes from angst to love to retarded to god knows what else but couldn't decide on one genre.

CHAPTER 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"NO, STOP, Don't' come any closer!" I yelled. I was running from the man when I tripped. He pulled out a knife. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya…" I tried to scream but he stuffed a wad of cloth into my mouth. "We don't want anyone to get worried now do we?" he said running a hand down my cheek. He took the knife and cut open my shirt. I tried to wiggle out but it only encouraged him. With the knife at my throat he undid my pants. I was crying now, I knew what would happen and I couldn't stop it. He slid off my underpants…_

_ *_GASP* I shot up and sent out a punch. "Ouch" I heard the monotone voice and my eyes opened to see Dufort holding his jaw. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" I put my head down remembering the dream. "You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up." He said. "I'm sorry" "its fine… your crying" I felt my cheeks and I was indeed crying. "What was it about" I hesitated a while, but I eventually told him everything how my parents were killed, how I was on the streets, and how I was raped by the very man we we're hunting 'I mean were going to be traveling to together, he may as well know.' "That's why I want to help you kill him, I'm tired of running, I'll help in any way I can." I looked up to be caught in his emotionless, yet intense gaze. I then realized how close we were, him leaning over me while I'm still on the floor where I was sleeping. I felt my face heat up once again. It was an amazing moment and I wanted to look into his eyes and just be near him, it helped me forget all about my dream and the past. But as they say good moments are fleeting or something like that and Zeno chose this time to come out of his room.

Since we were in the same position he basically laughed his ass off. Yeah I've gotten used to that so I just stood up and went to make an earlier-than-usual breakfast. Which was basically fish 'yellowtail I think' and hotdogs, but I got some cereal at the store so we were all happy.

It was time to start our search. They wouldn't expect a momodo if we tried to blend it so I figured if we act like siblings or something we would blend in. It's probably the basic reason I'm here plus I know what he looks like. 'No don't think about him think happy thoughts… like this morning minus the dream' I started to blush 'ok maybe not.'

We walked down a certain alley were I knew someone that we could get some info from. A few turns later we spotted the lanky guy obviously an addict of some kind. He spots us but doesn't recognize me and he runs, but I catch him in a heartbeat. "Ahh… what do you…? Kay?" "Yeah" "oh… hi" "yeah, yeah, I need information." "Uhh… sure" he says as the other two catch up. He eyes them and says "You had a kid?" my eye twitched and so did Zeno's "NO" we both yell "ok jeez calm down, so what do ya need ta know" he asks. I take a deep breath "we need to know where someone is" I say looking down. He's about to ask but by my expression realizes who I'm talking about.

'You see, this guy here, his names jay, he's one of the only people who didn't try to hurt me on the streets, and so were kind of friends. He's made a lot of mistakes in his life and he told me about them so I didn't feel weird telling him about my past, including the night I was caught. He's kind of like the big brother I never wanted, but he has connections all over.'

"Kay you shouldn't go looking for trouble..." he says with concern. My expression turned dark, "he's going to get what's coming to him" I say glancing toward Dufort and Zeno. He looks at them and grins "your sending you boyfriend after him?" I hit him "IDIOT" "joking" he puts his hands up. "Do you know where he is or not?" "Well sort of, I know he's not here." "What?" "Yeah he left on a vacation or something, a lot of different places." Crap "any idea where" "nope I know he's got money so probably big vacation spots" "uhhh…. Thanks we got to go" I say and drag the other two with me.

"Now what" Zeno says obviously pissed. Dufort shrugs. "Well" I say "we could go to all the biggest vacation spots in the world and look for him." Dufort gives me a blank look that that I translated into 'SERIOUSLY?' But Zeno said "you know I like that plan, you guys are starting to stress me out" while rubbing his temples.

'Well I guess I'm going on vacation' END CHAPTER 3

A/N- How many of you expected that from the beginning. I sure didn't when writing it, it just happened. lol


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A/N ~ I hope this doesn't get to retarded ~

We decided to leave as soon as possible, which is tomorrow. Zeno said he'd take care of everything and left me and Dufort to pack and shop for attire appropriate for the location, which happens to be a beach somewhere. I left Dufort to pack his things and seeing as I didn't have any I left to go shopping.

'Ok I won't bore you with the details but I'll give you an idea of what I got without going into tremendous detail. I bought a nice two piece swimsuit, a couple skirts and shorts, some jeans, t-shirts, PJS, and one dress for any random occasion. I know, I like to be prepared. And a pair of sandals, I figured I'll mostly be wearing my sneakers. And I bought some… uh… nice… underthings you know incase… OH SHUT UP! I CAN DREAM TOO YA KNOW!'

I came back to see that Zeno was back and apparently made arrangements for an expensive hotel. I don't want to know where he got that kind of money but I think I already know. I go clip the tags off my new clothes and pack them away. As an after-thought I thank Zeno for the money. I put on my new PJS and settle on the floor for sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ I moaned as his hands lifted up my shirt and he sucked on my neck. He gently pushed me down on the bed and pulled off his own shirt and I did the same with mine. Our lips attacked one another and were soon in a tongue battle. My hands found their way to his blond hair and his to mine. Our hips ground together making us both moan. His fingers made their way to my pants button, as I reached down his pants to…_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I heard to my dismay 'it… was a dream' I open my eyes to see Zeno with a pissed look on his face. "OK… I'm definitely not gonna ask what you were dreaming about, just be quieter next time." Crap… I hope I wasn't that loud. "Get up we are leaving." "now?" "YES, NOW GET UP!" I got up, changed, and grabbed my bag.

Now that were all in the main room I ask "how are we getting there exactly?" "My mantel" "Your dress?" "I TOLD YOU IT'S A MANTEL!" "Um… okay… but how?" "It will transport us there." he said with complete seriousness. I tried to not laugh; and failed "WH-what" I said in between laughs. He motioned us all closer so we took a few steps forward. Then as we were close enough the dress…err mantel grew and wrapped around us all.

I felt a sensation and the fabric unraveled, we were now in a completely different place. "…" "What was that you were saying earlier?" Zeno inclined with a grin. "Never mind" I said quietly. "That's what I thought."

I looked around we were in an alley, but it smelled like salt and it was cleaner than the ones back home and a lot warmer. We walked out and it turned out to be near the seaside close to a line of hotels, all of which are very big.

"Ours is the one on the end closest to us" Zeno pointed out. So we all carried our things the short distance to the hotel. When we get to the lobby I was stunned, it was b-e-a-utiful. We check in and go to our room that is somehow on the top floor. I really don't want to know what Zeno did to get the money seeing as this must have cost a fortune, my guess involves his 'dress' and a lot of banks.

We enter our room and see a balcony, two bedrooms with their own bath rooms, a mini kitchen, and a couple chairs around a T.V. "Ok there are two rooms and I'm not sharing mine, and no need for sleeping on the floor the beds are king sized so you can be far from each other, if you chose so." He said with an evil grin meant for me. I blushed; "Fine" I said trying to not let him get to me, and my inner voice thanking him.

We threw our stuff into our rooms and got ready to carry on with the plan. We decided Zeno would scout out the city for places he could be at, clubs and such. Then Dufort and I would search the hotels and various parties on the coastal strip. As I noticed walking here most of the people have money and have a bit different attire. Mostly swim suits and torn up clothes so I searched for some scissors. Once I found some I pulled out a blue t-shirt, I cut of the sleeves and the bottom part so it would fray a little. Then I turned it into a V-neck, and made long, horizontal cuts along the back like I got mauled by a bear or something. I dug out some jean shorts and made them a lot shorter and frayed. And I wore a bikini under that. Two words Slut tea, but that was how a lot of people dressed here(no offence to people who like clothes like that). Plus I'm thin so it added affect, all those years on the streets paid off I guess. I put my hair up in a messy bun and I was done.

I stepped out of me and Dufort's room ready for our so called mission. When I did I had two pairs of eyes staring at me, one in disbelief and one blank. "Good god… what are you wearing?" Zeno was the first to break the ice. "My disguise for the mission, commander" I said and did a fake salute. "You look like a slut…" he confirmed, not the language for a six year old I noted. "Exactly" I felt a bit uneasy since Dufort was still looking at me blankly. "Well, let's move out and report later." Zeno declared.

After Zeno disappeared with his dress, Dufort changed into swimming trunks and we left. I kept stealing looks at him the whole time in the elevator. We decided to see if anyone knew where derrick was, and anyone who knew him was important, and important people here go to beach parties. I just wish the time I went to a place like this with Dufort was under different circumstances.

We got to the beach and stopped to a party not too far from the hotel and split up. There was a lot of dancing and drinks. I turned down most of the drinks not wanting to be distracted but I did however dance, one of my guilty pleasures over the years. A guy walked over from a large group of people and asked to dance with him. I figured I could ask him about our target and dancing would make him more willing to answer. So we danced, he was however getting a little close for comfort. I took a glance round at the people dancing and I saw Dufort a bit a ways glaring daggers at us, I said I'm gonna get a drink and he reluctantly let me go. I walked toward the drink table letting him lose me in the crowed and made my way to Dufort.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked "No" he stated "let's try some where quieter." I said over the commotion around us. "Yeah" he said obviously not wanting to be around all the people.

There was another party but it was even more packed and had the loudest music but it also looked like it had some more 'in-touch' people in it. So that's where we went.

'So much for quieter' I thought as we made our way to a group of people trying our best to look like some beach goers. We continued from group to group, eavesdropping and making small talk, trying to look non-suspicious. We made it to a couple more parties but we found out nothing. It was late and I wanted to walk on the beach so I did, Dufort said he'd catch up in a minute.

I got to the shore line and striped off my shirt and shorts so I was in my bikini and wadded out into the water. 'Jeez I thought this guy wouldn't be so hard to find, but still after we find him what am I going to do, I doubt they want me to stay with them.' I thought, I started to think about Dufort and the dream I had last night 'ok maybe I am starting to crush on him but I barely know him maybe I'll talk to him some time.' I hear the the water splashing behind me. I turned and saw Dufort walking over. I then sat in the water so it just reached below my neck. He came next to me a sat as well. "I don't think he's here." He said. "We have to keep looking, even if we have to try a new location." I said in a serious tone "It is because of what he did, correct?" "Yeah" I said solemnly and looked down "You should move on." I looked at him slightly confused "regret is pointless, you can't change what has happened and you won't get over it unless you move on." "I'll move on once I get revenge." I say. He looks at me with that gaze that drives me mad. "We'll take care of that." He said. I smiled "I hope so." we looked away and out at the water for a bit. I yawned "Maybe we should go back to the hotel and report the big load of nothing we came up with." I said standing up. He looked at me blankly, what I thought was a little bit longer than necessary "yeah" he eventually said standing up.

We got to the room dripping wet and saw a pissed Zeno (what a surprise) and dried off before we talked to him. "DAMNIT! I highly doubt this guy has ever been here, I mean I searched the entire city!" "Same here" I said. "Well whatever we'll work on another plan tomorrow, I'm going to bed" and with that he left. 'I think I need a bubble bath' I thought and headed toward the bath room after Dufort had already gone into our room.

I started to fill the tub with hot water and added some bubble soap that was left next to it by the maids. Once it was full I took off my swimsuit and hoped in. It felt great after being in the cold ocean water. After about an hour or so I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room and started to change. At that moment I heard the covers rustle 'CRAP, I forgot I was sharing the room with him' I look around to see he's still asleep hopefully, so you hurriedly get dressed. Once in my PJS I realize I have to share the bed with him. 'Well it's pretty big so it shouldn't be a problem… right"

End chapter 4

A/N – well I hope I got somewhat better but I doubt it. ~


	5. Chapter 5

A.N~ I give my thanks to XxInvaderXIzzyxX for the tips and to spell Check who is one of my best friends when I type anything. Oh and I don't own anything except Kayla here right?

Kayla: "_Sure_ you do…"

STORY - CHAPTER 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ I woke in the middle of the night to someone kissing me; I opened my eyes to meet the blue-green ones. He ran his hand down my body and undid my pants and slid them off. He was somehow already down to his boxers. You moaned when he rubbed you through your panties. He came down and started marking your neck making you squirm in pleasure…_

I opened your eyes to be met with warmth, 'just a dream' I thought. It was dark and hard to move. I felt around and discovered that you and Dufort came together in your sleep. I heated up even more, 'crap' you thought.

My head was pressed against his chest and our legs were tangled together. His arms were wrapped around me preventing me from moving. 'Now what' I thought probably red as a tomato. You got even hotter when you felt that he was only in boxers. 'Oh no… how am I going to get out of this one' I thought. I tried to wiggle out but he involuntarily tightened his grip. 'Well, I did learn he is a lot stronger than he looks' I thought as his grip was almost painful considering I was a lot smaller than him.

I managed to get my legs somewhat free. I lay still until he loosened his grip, when he did I slid down till I was out of his grip. 'I would have 'DIED' if he woke up at that moment.' I then crept over to the bathroom. 'OH MY GOD' you thought not being able to think much more after the nerve racking moment.

Once in the bathroom I looked at the clock and seeing as it's almost morning and I wouldn't be able to sleep I go to make some food and calm myself down.

After a quick shower I crept into the kitchen to satisfy my case of the munchies. Pulling out a few granola bars and some OJ, I started thinking about earlier.

'Thank god he didn't wake up! I'm just gonna forget that ever happened, well 'try' at least.' I sat calmly until I noticed a little Silvery-white bed head disappear behind the counter and the refrigerator door open. 'Must be Zeno' I thought the obvious.

Then out of nowhere food and anything in the fridge just starts flying up and landing anywhere. "Uhhh" I can't say much else to that. "YOU! WHERE IS THAT CAFFENE DRINK YOU HUMANS DRINK?" "Coffee?" "YES!" "Ummm… top shelf" I say, not wanting to question him.

Next thing I know he jumps up onto the counter and flips off of it onto the shelf like a freaking albino ninja, grabs the instant coffee, runs back into his room, and slams the door. 'I swear, I don't even want to know…'

After my breakfast Zeno come back out looking a lot less tweakish soon followed by Dufort, who made a bee-line to the kitchen. (Which I cleaned up thank-you-very-much.)

Dufort sat at the table next to me as Zeno started talking. "Alright, we need a new location, somewhere popular, more business-like, not somewhere retarded, any ideas?" he said all serious. "Ummm Dallas?" I say, HEY IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT POPED INTO MY HEAD!

They both turn to me giving me a look like I'm retarded. "Ok well where do you guys think he would be?" "Las Vegas." Zeno and I looked to Dufort as he said this. "Lots of crime he could be involved in." he continued.

"That's… actually a really good Idea." I say impressed, there is a lot of crime there and Derrick Ralfinzii was known to be involved with drug/money/and many other dealings, and was renounced a criminal.

"It is a good idea but we're going to have to prepare for this one." Zeno claimed. "Why?" I said, not getting it.

"How old are you?" Dufort asked with an even tone. "About fifteen, Why?" I responded. "Don't worry, you two will get fake IDs to look for him everywhere, you can pass for 21 if you look the part" Zeno said 'Now I get it' I thought.

"Well how old is he?" I said motioning to Dufort. "Nineteen" he said taking another bite of granola he got from the fridge.

"Well we'll be able to pass but you obviously can't, your three feet tall!" I said stating to regret it as Zeno's eyes took on an evil look. "I KNOW! I will be sneaking around into private meetings and such to get information during the day while you search the public places and then at night if we find some useful information we go together to hunt him down."

"Ok. So, when do we leave?" I say slightly excited to be going to Las Vegas. "As soon as we get fake IDs, and I know the perfect place" He said with a malicious glint in his lavender eyes that gave me the creeps.

END CHAPTER 5~

A/N I have a feeling this was caused by watching The Hangover the other day. ^_^"


End file.
